Time Enough to Love
by GalnKay
Summary: Hermione accidentally travels back in time, where she meets the Marauders and falls in love. Sirius/Hermione with slight Remus/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! So, I've written many Harry Potter stories, but this is my first Time Turner fic. _**

**_Dont roll your eyes at me. Kind of cliche I know, but I needed to at least try this out._**

**_So, if you would, please read these little notes:_**

**_This story is set in the summer between fifth and sixth year, ignoring Sirius' death._**

**_Also, to fit into my story plot, someone who travels back in time cannot change the outcome of the future, but the people in the past (if they later encopunter in the future) will remember everything._**

**_Now, read, and review! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1:

Hermione rubbed her eyes, and reluctantly shut her book. At nearly three in the morning, her energy was waning quickly. Being the stubbornly studious girl that she was, she had been trying to resist the urge to head to bed by studying into the wee morning hours. Finally, she was forced to give in and get some sleep.

During the summer, she had fallen back to her pre-semester routine of reading all of the required books back to front, and taking in-depth notes. Even though her friends gave her a hard time about her bookish personality, she continued doing as she had always done.

Slowly, she climbed the rickety stairs of Grimmauld Place. She had been living in the house with Sirius, Harry, Remus, and the Weasley clan for quite a while now. Dumbledore had requested that everyone be located at Grimmauld Place for safety purposes. It had been decided that Sirius' house served as better protection from Voldemort than the Burrow. So, until school started back, Hermione was stuck here.

She had always liked Sirius well enough. They bickered a lot of the time, but over all, she had always thought he was a sweet person. She also had a lingering fancy for him, a school girl crush. He was extraordinarily handsome for his age, and was funny, extremely smart, and rich beyond belief. Always looking for a good time, the long time bachelor-by-choice was always interested in long banters with his friends, and a large bottle of fire whiskey. He was a typical playboy, a total cliche. He flirted with everybody, from kissing Molly Weasley's cheek after dinner, to pulling Hermione into bear hugs during random moments. If Hermione had learned one thing about him while living with him, it was that Sirius Black was a very touchy-feely type of guy.

Hermione sighed and pulled her pajamas from her top bedroom drawer. She unclasped her bra, and slipped on a soft short sleeved shirt, and some worn, plaid, flannel sleep pants. She crawled onto the bed, and slipped under the silk black sheets, pulling them comfortably up to her chin.

Crap, she was thirsty.

Grumbling softly under her breath, she swung out of bed, and padded down to the kitchen, angrily grabbing a glass and pouring some water into it, taking a long drought from it. Water nearly came out of her nose when she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. She turned around only to become face to face with the master of the house himself.

"Sirius, you startled me!" she hissed, scowling at him. He smirked down at her fondly.

"Apologies, my pet." he said. Hermione blushed at the endearment.

"I'll just be heading back to bed now." she said, pushing past him. A bark of laughter came from his mouth.

"Im sorry if I scared you off, love, I just came down to grab a drink. No need to run away." he teased, tickling her sides good-naturedly. Hermione swatted his hand away.

"Now really, I must be getting to bed. Goodnight, Sirius." she said, smiling, and flouncing back upstairs to bed.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed, stretching her limbs, stiff from a long night's slumber. Looking around her sun filled bedroom, she smiled, taking in the fresh morning light, peeking from behind her white curtains adorning her windows on either side of her mahogany bed. She had always been a morning person, and always woke up in a good mood.

She tossed one leg over the side of the bed, and pulled herself up. She walked over to her wardrobe, and chose an outfit without even looking; her mind was on one thing, Mrs. Weasley's delicious breakfasts. Now, with her stomach rumbling loudly, she practically sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting, chatting pleasantly and munching on bacon and toast. She pulled up a chair in between Harry and Remus Lupin, reaching across the table to grab a spoonful of scrambled eggs from a plate in the middle of the table. Harry, smiled at her, his mouth full of food.

"Morning, 'Mione!" he said, kindly pouring her a glass of juice. He was so sweet. Hermione grinned.

"Good morning, Harry." She looked across the table, where Sirius was sitting. "And good morning, Sirius." Sirius nodded.

"So what are your plans for the day, 'Mione? It's a lovely day, we could go window shopping in Diagon Alley." Ginny Weasley suggested, tilting her head at her friend. Hermione frowned.

"That sounds fantastic, Gin, but I have loads of studying to do before term starts."

"Only you could sit inside _studying_ on a gorgeous day." Ron Weasley said, laughing. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, a gesture which he quickly returned.

"Yeah, come on, love, we still have two months of summer until school. I don't think that one day of relaxation will set the brilliant Hermione Granger back any from her academics." Sirius teased, winking at her. She shook her head.

"No. Im studying today." she said, interrupting Ron from saying something. "My mind is made up." Ginny looked slightly put out, but shrugged.

"Suit yourself." she said, fixing her attention back on the pancakes on her plate. Hermione sighed.

"Did the Hogwarts owls come yet?" she asked Mrs. Weasley, looking wistfully out the window. Mrs. Weasley smiled sympathetically. Hermione had been expecting an owl for what seemed like forever, so that she could find out if she had made prefect or not.

"Now, Hermione, dear, don't worry. You know you made prefect." the older woman said kindly. Hermione sighed again. Harry nodded.

"You know you're a genius. Plus, you're about the biggest stickler for school rules I've ever met." Harry said, smiling, and patting Hermione on the back.

* * *

Pulling another book out of her bag, Hermione grumbled. Each passing minute, she regretted declining Ginny's invitation to go out. The house was dull, gloomy, and depressing with its black curtains, musty furniture, and creaky floors. It was also incredibly dark, especially in the library, where Hermione was. She just couldn't concentrate on her work knowing that the weather outside was so nice. Why did she have to be such a studious prude?

She reached inside of her bag for another quill, and felt something cold and metallic tangle around her fingers. The lighting in the room was too dim for her to tell what she had accidentally grabbed. She stuck her other hand inside of her bag so that she could unwrap her hand from whatever she had gotten caught on. She felt something circular and glassy, and she twisted it, thinking that it would help untangle her fingers. But instead, she felt an instant pulling in the pits of her stomach. She felt breathless and light. The entire room seemed to be spinning crazily. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she gasped, and looked at her hand.

And that's when she realized, she had twisted the hourglass of her old time turner.

"Crap." she said, stomping her foot a little.

Yes. Crap indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so very much for all of the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate them. _**

**_Im super-duper psyched about this story, I cant wait to see how it turns out. Haha, Im one of those poorly organized, make-it-up-as-you-go-along authors. _**

**_Oh, I fixed my silly "prefect, Head Girl mistake". Thank you _**Bandgeek252 **_for pointing this out!_**

**_Anywho, enjoy the chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Merlin. This is not good." Hermione groaned, looking around the empty yet familiar halls of Hogwarts. Who knew how far she had gone back in time. She gulped, slid her book bag farther up on her shoulder, and walked tentatively down the corridor, her footsteps echoing on the stone floor. She looked curiously at one of the classroom doors when it swung open, wanting to see if she recognized any of the students. Her mouth dropped open as she caught a glimpse of a very young and very much alive James Potter, walking next to an incredibly gorgeous Sirius Black. The two were laughing their heads off, and shoving each other around. She felt a lump rising in her throat when she saw Lily Evans hanging around a gaggle of girls. She took the time to notice how much Harry looked like his mother. Her striking green eyes and her smile, God, Harry was a spitting image.

This was worse than she thought.

She smiled, though, when Lily cut through the crowd to James, kissing him on the cheek. James lifted her in the air and spun her around. Hermione looked away, before she lost it right there. Somebody accidentally bumped into her: Peter Pettigrew. Hermione clenched her fists. There, right there, was the little rat who had betrayed his best friends, the friends he was walking away with right now. It literally made her want to scream.

She took a deep breath, and drifted away from the rest of the group, navigating her way to Dumbledore's office. Luckily, the password was still candy related (Chocolate Frogs), and she slipped into the office easily. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk scribbling onto a piece of parchment. He looked up at the sound of his door slamming shut. He looked the same, except for the fact that his beard was shorter and that his hair wasnt as grey. But his blue eyes still held their twinkle and his face still bore the lines around his mouth from smiling. Hermione took a step into the office.

"I need to talk to you." she said, matter-of-factly.

* * *

She had explained everything to Dumbledore. He had listened intently, and decided that she should just continue her Hogwarts education until he had figured out how to safely get her back to her time. Finding it unnecessary to place her in a new house, she was allowed to stay in Gryffindor. Her story was that she was an exchange student from Beauxbatons, who had transferred upon her parent's request. She would be provided the necessary books and supplies.

Now, all she had to do was get used to the fact that she would be taking classes with people she knew to be old or dead.

Already knowing the way to the Gryffindor Tower, she came to the portrait of the all too familiar Fat Lady.

"Fairy dust." Hermione said, recalling the password that Dumbledore had given her. The Fat Lady looked at her curiously, but swung aside for her anyways. She stepped into the Common Room. Eyeing the Marauders upon on of the red couches near the hearth, she quietly took a seat at a table in the back corner of the room, alone and secluded. Suddenly, Lily Evans excused herself from her group of friends, and made her way to Hermione's spot.

"Hello. Hermione right?" the pretty red-head said, softly. Hermione smiled.

"Hi, and yes."

"Im Lily Evans." Lily said, pulling up a chair, and sitting opposite Hermione.

"I know." Hermione said. Lily looked at her strangely. Hermione gasped. "No-er-I mean, Ive heard a lot about you from Professor Dumbledore."

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, here." Hermione said, unwrinkling the piece of paper pulled from the bottom of her bag. As Lily read over it, a grin appeared upon her face.

"A lot of our classes are the same. If you want me to show you around, I can." Lily offered kindly. Hermione shook her head.

"Dumbledore already showed me the castle." Hermione said. Lily nodded.

"Wanna meet your new housemates?" she asked, enthusiastically. Hermione was shocked at how much Lily and Harry were alike. Lily grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to the group of boys around the fire. They all looked up at her eagerly. Hermione shuffled her feet awkwardly. What would she say to the future werewolf, convict, backstabber, and murder victim?

"James, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is my boyfriend James." Lily introduced, nodding towards James. With his messy black hair and circular glasses, Hermione had to blink a few times, thinking he was Harry.

"Nice to meet you." she said politely.

"And, here are Remus and Peter." Lily continued, pointing at the two boys, who grinned up at her. Peter, who still looked like a rat, looked her up and down. Remus, who looked dashing as a young man, raised his eyebrows.

"And, this, is Sirius Black." Lily concluded, shooting Hermione a knowing smirk. He looked pretty much the same, except the lack of lines on his face and tattoos on his body. His dark shaggy hair fell attractively into his face, slightly covering his big brown eyes. Hermione blushed furiously when Sirius winked at her. She couldnt help it, he was just that adorable.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**_Alright, expect more updates. _**

**_Hint: chapters come fast when I have reviews. _**

**_;)_**

**_KAY_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you so very much for all of the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate them. _**

**_I apologize for taking so long to update this. I was on Spring Break, I was traveling, and Fanfiction wasnt letting me post any new chapters._**

**_I have come to the decision that this will not be a super long story. It will only be as long as it needs to be. Yes._**

**_Keep reading, and keep leaving the lovely reviews:)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3:

* * *

Hermione sat, perched upon her old favorite chair in the library, suspiciously in the exact same place as it had been in her time. The library was surprisingly vacant, even Madame Pince was nowhere to be seen. She brushed a stray curl of hair out of her face. She was tired of studying. She was tired of being so perfect and promt. She was growing weary of doing everyone else's homework for them, being used and taken advantage of just for her smarts. She despised being made fun of by the other girls, who were too shallow and stupid to include her whenever they went out shopping or had parties. And quite frankly, she was tired of being a joke.

So, Hermione Granger slammed her book.

It's not like it mattered now anyways. Grades didnt really make a difference if she was in the past. Plus, she wouldnt even be here very long. She should just enjoy being with the people who she had heard so many stories about, people who she had known to be dead in the future.

And for the first time in her life, Hermione decided to live a little.

She heaved a sigh and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She walked through the castle, taking her time, relishing in her newly discovered freedom, thinking about all of the things she could do. She couldnt wait to get into trouble, get into detention, and skip classes. She stepped through the portrait hole with a smile.

"Ah. The Ice Princess has come out of her Library Lair." Sirius joked from his chair near the fire. Lily smacked him on the arm.

"Sirius, stop. At least she cares about her work." the red-head scolded. James nodded mockingly.

"Yeah, Sirius." he joked. Hermione scowled and tossed her bag aside, plopping down on the couch beside Lily, who smiled at her warmly. Even though Hermione had been in the "Past Hogwarts", as she liked to call it, her and Lily Evans had become fast friends. She had even begun talking to the Marauders, who were actually very nice boys. She was surprised to find that Sirius, the most attractive of the group, flirted with her almost non-stop. She had caught him glancing her direction more than once.

Truth me told, he was gorgeous, sexy, witty, and almost as clever as she, and she enjoyed the rivalry. And they argued and bantered, and no matter how angry he made her, he still charmed his way into her brain at night, when she would lie in bed, thinking of nothing but Sirius. It was like this back in her time, this arguing and bantering, but the Sirius she knew didnt use his charms on her.

* * *

_**Yes, its short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**KAY:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im sorry for the terribly long time lapse betwen updates. Aplogies. I've just been insanely busy with my crazy little life lately.**_

_**Im also sorry about the shortness of these chapters. **_

_**Anyways...Thanks for the lovely reviews and alerts! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Peter Pettigrew had a thing for her. She couldnt wrap her mind around the concept that the traitor who turned his best friends to Voldemort liked her. He was wierd. He was creepy. He followed her around, always staring at her with his beady little eyes. According to Remus, he talked about her constantly. According to James, he said he loved her. And acording to Sirius, he probably wanked off to her name.

She couldnt date the man who would later become Scabbers the Rat.

The man who would later betray his best friend.

The man who would later turn evil.

No. It would just be too weird.

However, she was more interested in a certain Mr. Black. But she had too much self-dignity to ever go through with that. It would be different if she wouldnt come to know him as an adult in the future. Besides. What would happen if he remembered their relaionship when she got back? What if he didn't want her in the future? What if he was sitting back at Grimmauld Place completely disgusted with her for tampering in his memories, anyways?

Quite frankly, the very thought made her queasy with guilt.


End file.
